Certezas Sobre Sentimentos
by Maioki
Summary: Durante um treino de Aikido uma verdade vêm à tona. Presentinho para a Srta Wanda hehehe XD


Ta aí, Wanda! \o/ Você pediu, Maioki o fez. Espero que goste.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Certezas Sobre Sentimentos**

-Seus golpes estão mais certeiros hoje, Mikoto!

Aquele dia estava realmente quente e abafado, mas, mesmo com esse clima tão desagradável, e nada propicio, duas pessoas treinavam avidamente em um dojo na periferia da cidade.

-Talvez você que esteja mais perceptivo, Hanai!

Os dois praticantes já estavam suando muito, enquanto movimentavam-se com extrema rapidez pela sala. Estavam apenas os dois treinando no local.

-Não, Mikoto, alguma coisa está diferente em você, não só hoje.

Fora da sala o verão se pronunciava muito forte. Vários animais procuravam um meio de fugir do calor intenso, muitas cigarras cantavam nas árvores, espalhando seus cantos por toda a região.

-Ah, Hanai, que conversa estranha!

A menina de cabelos azuis arriscava agarrar o braço direito do garoto de óculos, para jogá-lo ao chão, porém o mesmo desvia-se e, no mesmo instante, arrisca um golpe com a mão esquerda para levá-la ao chão, entretanto é a vez da moça reagir e bloquear o ataque com uma rápida esquiva.

-Não vê o que eu digo? Realmente você está diferente, mais ágil!

A menina parece não dar muito crédito ao comentário.

-Já disse que é só impressão, Hanai, pára com essa conversa estranha!

Novamente o garoto parte para cima dela, dessa vez pretendendo claramente pegar o braço, novamente, ela se prepara rapidamente para a esquiva e o contra-ataque, porém ao chegar perto o garoto de óculos declara em tom alto:

-Seus movimentos revelam que você está apaixonada! – grita a plenos pulmões.

Apesar do golpe tão óbvio ele consegue agarrá-la e jogá-la ao chão com extrema facilidade, o grito do rapaz a deixara titubeante por um momento.

-Viu? Entende o que eu digo, Mikoto?

-Ah, é só impressão, Hanai – declara ainda caída.

-Ah! – começa com seu jeito cheio de gritos no tom - não subestime o poder do amor Mikoto! Meu amor pela Yakumo me deixa mais forte!

-Só você mesmo pra dizer essas coisas estranhas, Hanai hehehe.

A menina levanta-se do chão e já retorna à pose de luta de antes.

-Agora venha com tudo que eu estou preparada para seus ataques!

-Não, Mikoto, por hoje chega de treinamento!

Hanai anda pelo dojo e pega uma toalha para enxugar o rosto, em um gesto rápido joga uma toalha branca para a parceira de treino.

-Mas que história foi aquela? – ela pergunta realmente curiosa.

-Seus movimentos, eles indicam uma certa paixão! Eles se assemelham muito com os meus em meu amor pela Yakumo!

-Ah, e você sempre apaixonado pela irmã da Tenma, não?

Por um momento o rapaz fita com seus olhos, atrás de seus óculos, a menina que lhe dirigia a palavra.

-De um certo jeito isso a incomoda, não é mesmo, Mikoto?

-Sim – declara – desculpe, Hanai, mas não vejo muito futuro.

-Você tem o dom de ser sincera e direta, Mikoto, e eu o de ser persistente! Eu jamais desistirei dessa luta! – grita enquanto ajeita seu kimono.

-Eu sei, Hanai, eu admiro muito isso em você.

Por um momento os olhares dos dois se cruzam, porém logo ambos desviam para um outro ponto qualquer. Vão até seus respectivos vestiários, (-Masculino e Feminino, ou pensou que se trocariam juntos?-) aonde ambos tomam uma rápida ducha e vestem-se. Quando ela sai encontra o rapaz esperando, sentado, ele ergue seus olhos ocultos pelas lentes de seus óculos, enquanto ela sorri para ele.

-Gentil como sempre!

Ele fica um pouco rubro e um pouco sem graça, mas logo levanta em continência.

-Vamos! Eu te acompanho até sua casa!

Ela sorri. A atenção do rapaz a deixava muito feliz, por um momento, porém, alguma coisa salta em seu coração e um pensamento inevitável a deixa confusa "_Que sentimento é esse?_" no caminho para casa ele seguia mudo, com sua mochila nas costas, ao que ela percebe uma flauta saltando para fora.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo! A flauta ta quase caindo aqui! – sorridente e alegre, como de costume. – aliás, qual é a dessa flauta, Hanai?

O garoto pega a flauta em mãos e entoa uma canção desafinada que aprendera a muito tempo.

-Ah, isso ta realmente desafinado! Hahahaha

Ela sorri por uns instante, porém, aquela música, daquele jeito, tocada assim, desafinada, era simplesmente nostálgica para ela.

-Então você realmente não lembra?

Era o que faltava para ativar sua memória.

-Me espanta o fato de você lembrar! Essa música, com essa flauta...nós tocamos juntos na Segunda Série.

-Ah, então você lembra, Mikoto! – sorri contente.

Ela sorri desconcertada "_mas o que afinal ta acontecendo?" _um certo interesse surge na moça, queria saber o porque do rapaz ter falado aquelas coisas para ela durante o treino.

-Você...você realmente acha que meus golpes estão diferentes?

-Sim! Eu não minto!

-Isso eu sei, ehhehe – responde desconcertada.

-Essa sua pergunta apenas me confirma isso...

-Não! Não é nada do que você ta pensando! – nega euforicamente.

Ele olha para a garota, estava rubra enquanto negava, pergunta-se internamente aonde exatamente aquilo havia começado, a tempos não a via assim, porém logo uma resposta surge em sua mente.

-É isso! – grita sorrindo, ela assusta-se – finalmente entendi! Desculpe pelo meu atraso para te entender, Mikoto! – ele pega em suas mãos e olha no fundo dos seus olhos – nada agora pode me deter! Foi a partir daquele momento que você ficou nesse estado! Agora eu entendi.

-Entendeu o que? – com um semblante e um corpo estáticos.

Por um momento ele apenas fica quieto e parece pensar em algo.

-Não! Aqui não é o lugar certo. Você irá descobrir o que eu acabei de perceber, mas não aqui, Mikoto. Quero que você vá atrás do terraço da escola, ao final do dia, lá tem uma boa vista e hoje parece que o dia renderá um bom pôr-do-sol. Desculpe, mas preciso me apressar.

-Espere, Hanai! – ela grita para ele, porém o rapaz apenas segue firme em seus passos.

Um pequeno frio de ansiedade surge em seu peito "_O que será dessa vez?_"

O tempo passa e logo a tarde chega, mais precisamente chega o horário certo. Até o momento ela evitava pensar sobre o assunto, queria não tirar muitas conclusões acerca do que Haruki Hanai estaria preparando para ela.

Ela anda apressada, rumo ao seu destino, o que a aguardaria no terraço da escola? A vista era realmente linda de lá, ela nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de ver um pôr-do-sol, mas realmente deveria ser um espetáculo vê-lo a tarde, mas, mais do que belo espetáculo, deveria ser algo realmente romântico de se ver com alguém, de certo modo isso a incomodava.

Quando chega ao local o sol já ia se pondo, uma pessoa contemplava tal evento.

-Hanai! – ela grita acenando.

A pessoa vira para ela e a encara com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

-Oi, Suou.

Um misto de surpresa e espanto surgem no rosto da garota. Ela tentava recuperar-se de seu espanto, porém deixa escapar uma pergunta.

-Asou?

-Sim – diz o rapaz, de cabelos também azuis. – Hanai me disse para vir aqui que havia algo que eu tinha que fazer...mas no fim ele não apareceu e eu acabei vendo o pôr-do-sol...é lindo, não é? – virava-se extasiando-se novamente com a visão.

-Sim, é mesmo.

Mikoto aproxima-se do garoto. Ele olha para ela e sorri. Por um momento é inevitável não deixar de pensar em Hanai, então ele notara que a felicidade e a paixão dela haviam surgido durante as aulas de Basquete? Ele havia simplesmente captado coisas que ela tentava tanto esconder de si e dos outros?

Aproxima-se lentamente de Asou. Sua mão estava livre, ela então olha para seu ex-instrutor de Basquete e sorri para ele, arrisca pegar em sua mão, em um gesto lento, tocando, timidamente, os dedos, o rapaz, porém adianta-se em envolver a mão dela.

-Posso assistir aqui com você?

-Não teria companhia melhor para isso – Asou, enfim, declara.

Agora era certeza, Mikoto pensou, em um momento, durante o pôr-do-sol, "_realmente o sentimento, o título e tudo que eu sinto, só me fazem pensar feliz e o orgulhosa ao dizer que não há dúvidas: Hanai, sim, é realmente um grande amigo."_

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

É isso...espero que perdoe esse pobre Ficwriter pela surpresa, Wandoca – e espero que tenha sido uma – XD mais que isso espero que tenha gostado!

Bjuss


End file.
